Misery Business
by pokeluva12345
Summary: Marianna has just been accepted to Hogwarts and has to deal with tests, homework and boyfriends - plural! Oh my! Little does she know of what fate and prophecy has in store for her...


Marianna sat in front of the ornate window in her room and wept sadly, her heart breaking under the strain of the impossible misery within her. Her long, platinum-white hair came down to her waist and her dark, cerulean eyes shined with glistening tears. Her slender, pale fingers clasped a humble photograph, which showed a happy couple, huddling a sleeping child.

The picture was very unlike other photos she had seen, as the people within it moved and laughed constantly, tickling the baby and chuckling with each other. As a young child, she had been confused by all the photos she saw that did not move and only realised later that it was her picture that special and not the stationary ones.

The orphanage she lived in was humble at best but it provided all she needed and she had never asked for more as she was not an ungrateful person. However, she often wished that she could have known her parents better before they had been killed. She sighed sadly and put the picture back on the mahogany dresser before standing up and walking over to her four poster bed with green, velvet hanging.

She pulled off her long, black dress, careful not to crease the elaborate lace on it or damage the expensive fabric, and set in on the chair. She would have to re-wear it tomorrow without washing it; such was the extent of her misfortune.

She was just about to slip under the quilted, satin covers and go to sleep when she heard a sharp rapping at the window and started. There, peering in at her with uncomfortably large eyes, was a snowy white barn owl, holding a yellow, parchment envelope in its pointed beak.

Frightened, but curious, she advanced and pulled open the window to admit the bird. It did not come in but simply dropped the letter on the sill and flew away into the night, hooting as it went. Cautiously, she picked up the letter and turned it over to see a bright, scarlet wax seal, imprinted with the name Hogwarts.

Hogwarts? She thought, turning the letter over again. Sure enough, it was addressed to her and even listed her specific room, number 38. They had even spelt her name correctly, she realised happily, which was no mean feat. Many people had problems remembering Marianna Tomasynae Aphrodite John'son, especially her surname as they tended to leave out the '.

She pulled open the envelope and withdrew a yellowing and crinkled piece of parchment, which rustled crisply in her eager hands.

_Dear Miss Marianna,_

It said

_You have been selected to join Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a late admission due to an exceeding magical talent that has only just surfaced within you. As most first years are only 11, you will placed into fifth year with others of your age group. You will have a lot of catching up to do, Miss Marianna, so please purchase a fullest of the enclosed list of school books and begin studying as soon as possible. There is also a list of uniform you must purchase. The contents of both lists can be found in Diagon Alley, which you can access via any chimney using the enclosed bag of Floo Powder. To activate this powder, simply throw it into a fire, step into the fire and shout out – clearly – where you wish to be directed to. An account in Gringott's Goblin Bank has already been set up for you – it is the large white building in the square – and if you ask at the desk for an account in your name, you will find more than enough money to buy the necessary supplies. To get to Hogwarts, travel to King Cross Station on the first of September and run towards the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Do not worry, it will not hurt the likes of us._

_We wait your arrival with great anticipation._

Marianna was so shocked that she dropped the letter instantly and sat back on her soft bed.

"I'm a witch!" she shrieked, before remembering that no one in the orphanage must know and clapping a hand over her mouth. Everyone in the orphanage would probably think she was crazy and get her locked up, except Mrs Hovis, who hated magic and would probably skin her alive.

She was so excited that she could barely contain her excitement and began packing all her things to go to Hogwarts. She would go shopping for her things tomorrow and then she could study until it was time to leave.

She smiled in cheerful anticipation of all the wonderful things she would learn and amazing people she would meet.

"Oh, mother and father, if only you could see me now," she said sadly, remembering herself, "You would be so proud."


End file.
